Door handle bracket and latch assemblies for various types of vehicle doors, such as compartment doors on fire trucks, ambulances, and RV's, typically have a complex design with numerous components. The complexity of the assemblies results in a product that is relatively bulky and precludes use in certain applications with space limitations.
Existing art requires installation from the inside and outside of the door, necessitating access from the inside of the door with special access cutouts and covers or assembling inner supporting structure after latch installation. Furthermore, the versatility of the assembly is usually limited so that each application requires a different design.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved door handle bracket and latch assembly.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a door handle bracket and latch assembly having a simple design.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a door handle bracket and latch assembly having a low profile for use in applications having restricted space limitations.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision for installation from the outside of the door to eliminate the need for special access cutouts, or assembly of inner supporting structure after latch assembly.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a door handle bracket and latch assembly with mounting versatility for different applications and orientations.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a door handle bracket and latch assembly which can be connected to the door handle so that rotation of the handle in either a clockwise or counterclockwise direction will release the door latch.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a door handle bracket and latch assembly which can be mounted using bolts or screws extending through either the door handle pan or door handle flange.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a door handle bracket and latch assembly which can be utilized with either a locking or nonlocking door handle.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a door handle bracket and latch assembly which is prevented from rotation relative to the door panel.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a door handle bracket and latch assembly which can be utilized on door panels having various thicknesses.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a door handle bracket and latch assembly which can be mounted into the door panel in different configurations.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a door handle bracket and latch assembly which precludes latch binding from deflection due to mounting torque.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a door handle bracket and latch assembly including a low coefficient plastic material release cam so as to provide low operating efforts.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved door handle bracket and latch assembly which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.